Love at First Sight
by shana60
Summary: Naruto se rend à un bal organisé par la famille Uchiha, afin de trouver un ou une fiancée à leur fils cadet, Sasuke. Celui-ci va faire la rencontre de notre chère tête blonde. UA, OS, yaoi, romance, lemon...


**Titre** : Love at first sight. (Eh ouais, un titre en anglais pour changer ! XD)

**Auteur** : Shana.

**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. [Shana part en pleurant]

**Genre** : OS, yaoi, Romance, lemon.

**Couple** : Sasunaru (évidemment)

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Naruto se rend à un bal organisé par la famille Uchiha, afin de trouver un ou une fiancée à leur fils cadet, Sasuke. Celui-ci va faire la rencontre de notre chère tête blonde.

**Note** : Bon, bah, comme promis, un nouvel OS que, j'espère, vous apprécierez. En tout cas, j'en ai sué sang et eau pour la mise en page, là ! [sacré FF qui veut rien entendre de ce qu'on lui dit !!! Grrrrrr !] Mais bon, le principal, c'est qu'il soit là ! :)

Bonne lecture à tout le monde.

* * *

**Love at First Sight**

Une voiture s'avançait vers le château des Uchiha avec à son bord un magnifique jeune homme blond portant une tenu de Prince du moyen âge et un masque cachait son jolie visage.  
Ce jeune homme s'appelait Uzumaki Naruto, âgé de dix sept ans et blond aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers son masque.

Celui-ci souffla, et demanda au chauffeur.

- C'est encore loin ?

- Non, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, jeune homme.

- Très bien.

Il porta son regard à la fenêtre et regarda le paysage.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, il aperçut un château magnifique, d'où l'on entendait déjà quelques bribes d'une douce musique. Le château était vraiment immense et il y avait beaucoup de personne déjà sur place.

- C'est magnifique.

Il regarda les lumières dansaient tout le long du chemin et le jardin d'une infinie splendeur.

- Je savais que la Famille Uchiha était riche mais pas à ce point, s'exclama Naruto.

- C'est une des familles les plus importantes du pays. Au fait, pourquoi tant de monde ? Il y a un évènement ?

- Oui, le plus jeune des Fils Uchiha a organisé un bal pour se choisir un ou une prétendante parmi les Familles nobles, récita le blond.

- Oh, je vois et vous en faites partie, je suppose ?

- Oui, même si je ne voulais pas y aller, j'y suis obligé, répondit-il au chauffeur d'un ton las.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas y aller ? Si ma question n'est pas indiscrète, bien sûr.

- Non, je vous en pris .... Disons que je n'aime pas particulièrement ce genre d'évènement et puis, même si je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le fils Uchiha, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me fiancer à lui, même s'il y a peu de chance qu'il me choisisse. Et puis, je préfère me marier avec la personne que j'aimerais et choisirais.

- Je vous comprends.

- Mmh.

- Nous y voilà.

La voiture s'arrêta et il paya son chauffeur puis sortit de la voiture.

- Merci pour tout.

- De rien, jeune Homme, ça a été un plaisir de vous conduire. Et bonne chance.

- Merci. Au revoir.

Il se retourna et regarda le château ainsi que toute les personnes rentrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il soupira et rentra à son tour. On lui ouvrit la porte et il se dirigea tout de suite vers la salle principale, là où se déroulait le bal.

- Eh bien, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié, s'exclama-t-il pour lui-même en observant tout au tour de lui.

Il regarda la salle et ses décorations. Ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il y avait un grand buffet avec de l'alcool et de la nourriture à volonté ainsi qu'un orchestre, avec plus d'une dizaine de musiciens jouant diverses chansons. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'invités. Plus d'une centaine. Parmi eux, il reconnut certaines personnes plus ou moins importantes de la ville.  
Il fit naviguer son regard dans la salle et vit son meilleur ami : Inuzuka Kiba. Ils s'étaient connus lors d'un dîner entre leurs familles, et le blond s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec ce garçon débordant d'énergie.

Il se dirigea vers lui.

- Salut Kiba.

- Hé, Naruto !

- Alors ? Tu t'amuses ?

- Ouais, j'ai déjà repéré plusieurs jolies filles.

- Crétin… dit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Pff.

- Et toi, alors ? Tu ne dois pas beaucoup t'amuser, je sais que ce genre de fête mondaine ne t'enchante pas des masses, continua Kiba.

- Ça, tu peux le dire. À peine arrivé que ça me saoule déjà, répondit Naruto d'un air blasé.

- Allez, fais pas la tête, tu peux au moins t'amuser un peu.

- Oui tu as raison, je vais essayer… consentit le blond, pas du tout convaincu par ses propos.

- Bon, on va se boire un verre ?!

- Avec plaisir ! Je crois qu'il va me falloir un bon verre pour pouvoir supporter tout ça.

- Aahhahahah !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet et se servirent un verre de ponch. Puis, ils discutèrent, jusqu'à ce que Naruto commence à se tortiller sur place.

- Faut que j'aille aux toilettes. On se revoit après, Kiba.

- Okay.

Naruto se dirigea vers les toilettes et y entra en vitesse.

- Vite, vite.

Il entra dans la cabine et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Une fois cela fait, il sortit en soufflant de soulagement.

- Ç a fait du bien. Il va falloir que j'arrête avec le ponch, moi, se recommanda Naruto pour lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se lava les mains. Puis, il enleva son masque afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se l'essuya. Au moment où il allait attraper son masque, quelqu'un entra. Il stoppa son geste et regarda le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci aussi s'était stoppé en le voyant. Maintenant, il détaillait Naruto de la tête aux pieds.

Ce dernier faisait de même avec le jeune Homme face à lui. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un violet clair presque blanc. Une couleur vraiment unique. Il se dit que ce jeune homme était vraiment beau et, à la façon dont ce dernier détaillait notre chère tête blonde, ainsi que le sourire en coin qu'il arborait, prouva qu'il pensait la même chose de son côté.

Sortant enfin de sa contemplation, le blond prit son masque en main et le remit sur son visage. Ce geste fit sortir notre nouvel arrivant de son examen. Naruto sortit des toilettes, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur l'autre jeune Homme, et le vit lui lançait un regard plus qu'explicite qui fit rougir notre beau blond.

Il retourna dans le salle et rejoignit son ami qui discutait avec une jeune femme magnifique mais qui avait l'air particulièrement timide.

- A te revoilà enfin, Naruto ! Je te présente Hinata Hyuga. Hinata-san, je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki, mon meilleur ami.

- Enchanté, Mademoiselle.

Il s'inclina devant elle pour la saluer et cette dernière rougit.

- De même… Na-Naruto-kun.

Il lui sourit et parla avec eux pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un morceau de musique particulièrement magnifique débute. Kiba se retourna vers Hinata et lui demanda :

- Voudriez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse, princesse ?

Cette dernière rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses longs cheveux et hocha la tête.

- A tout à l'heure, Naruto.

- Ouais, dansez bien, vous deux, dit-il dans un sourire.

Il les regardait partir quand il sentit une main taper sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit le jeune Homme des toilettes.

- Excusez-moi, joli jeune homme mais accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ?

Naruto rougit et accepta. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser, lui aussi. Et puis, il commençait un peu à s'ennuyer.

Ils commencèrent des pas de danse doux et lents, s'accordant avec le musique.

- Je m'appelle Neji Hyuga et vous?

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même. Donc, tu es un Hyuga? Tu fais partie de la famille de Hinata ?

- Oh ? Tu connais ma cousine ? Demanda-t-il tout en adoptant lui aussi le tutoiement, comme Naruto.

- Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure.

- Hum… Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes ce genre de fête ?

- Euh, non, pas vraiment. Mais, j'ai été obligé de venir, donc me voilà, répondit-il avec un joli sourire.

- Je vois, donc tu n'aimes pas ce genre de mondanité… ?

- Non, pas particulièrement. Et encore moins quand il s'agit de trouver un ou une prétendante à un riche héritier.

- Ahah, moi non plus, je n'aime pas vraiment ces fêtes. Comme ça, on est deux, dit Neji avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, acquiesça seulement Naruto, rouge comme une pivoine.

Il sourit à Neji et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Puis, ce dernier rapprocha leur corps, qui se collèrent, et mit ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto. Le blond rougit encore plus que précédemment et essaya de l'éloigner un peu, mais le Hyuga renforça sa prise et mit sa tête dans le cou de Naruto, dont il respira l'odeur qu'il trouva enivrante. Il sentait la vanille, songea-t-il. Puis, il commença à lécher cette peau dorée qui lui faisait tant envie. Il la mordilla, lécha, suça, tout en descendant ses mains sur les fesses du blond.

- Ne-Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? A...arrête.

Notre beau blond essaya de le repousser mais n'y arriva pas, encore une fois.

- Neji....arrête maintenant, ça suffit.

- Non.

- Qu....lâche-moi, je te dit ! S'énerva finalement Naruto, complètement excédé et surpris par le comportement de Neji.

Naruto allait le frapper, quand, tout à coup, Neji le lâcha et tomba en arrière. Surpris, Naruto regarda son sauveur et fût envoûté par sa beauté. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau, coiffés en arrière en pics mais dont de longues mèches retombaient devant, encadrant un visage couleur porcelaine, avec des yeux d'un noir profond et magnifique.

Le brun regardait Neji qui se relevait en pestant contre le nouveau venu.

- Non mais ça va pas ?

- Ce jeune homme t'a dit qu'il voulait que tu le lâches, alors, maintenant, dégage.

Quand Naruto entendit cette voix grave et profonde, il se sentit perdre pieds, complètement envoûté par son timbre de voix.

Quant à Neji, à l'entente de cette voix, il releva la tête et tomba sur celui qu'il détestait le plus : Sasuke Uchiha.

Le jeune Héritier qui a organisé cette soirée et que le Hyuga haïssait par dessus tout.

- Sasuke.

- Dégage, Neji. Je ne veux plus te voir ici.

- Tch.

Celui-ci lança un regard haineux à l'Uchiha puis dévia son regard vers Naruto. Ce dernier regardait Sasuke d'une façon que Neji n'appréciait pas du tout. Puis il partit, comme l'avait ordonné le maître des lieux.

Une fois Neji parti, Sasuke reporta son regard vers le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé des griffes de Neji et son cœur manqua un battement. Il était vraiment magnifique, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu unique qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers le masque que le jeune blond portait.

Au vue de sa taille et de sa carrure, qui était à peu prés comme la sienne, il en déduisit que cet apollon blond devait avoir environ son âge.

Puis il remarqua que ce dernier avait son regard porté sur lui et sourit. C'était décidé. C'était sur ce magnifique jeune homme que se portait son choix et il l'aurait, coûte que coûte.  
Il s'avança vers Naruto et lui attrapa la main pour y déposer un baiser. Ce qui fit rougir notre blond et sourire l'Uchiha.

- Bonjour jeune homme, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- O...oui, merci.

- Bien. Est-ce que vous m'accorderiez cette danse ?

- Bien....bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Sasuke sourit de plus belle et prit la main de Naruto pour l'amener à lui et colla son corps au sien, mettant ses mains sur les hanches du blond.

Ils commencèrent alors à danser sur le slow qui venait de débuter, suivant un rythme doux.

Naruto rougit encore plus en réalisant sur quel style de musique ils dansaient et posa ses mains dans le dos du brun, puis, regarda celui-ci dans les yeux.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- Naruto… c'est un joli prénom.

- Merci. Et vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Surpris par cette question, l'héritier lui demanda :

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

Là, ce fût au blond d'être surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais le connaître ?

- Eh bien, oui. Cela t'arrive souvent d'aller à un bal sans connaître le nom de celui qui l'organise ?

- Que ? Vous êtes Sasuke Uchiha ? Demanda Naruto, interloqué par la réponse que lui avait donné le brun.

- Oui.

- Oh ! Euh… je suis désolé… je-, dit Naruto complètement gêné par son manque d'information, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le coupe.

- Ce n'est rien. Ne panique pas comme ça, voyons, fit ce dernier avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne connaissais pas votre visage.

Sasuke émit un rire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, tutoie-moi, s'il te plaît, nous sommes du même âge.

- Je… euh, d'accord…Sasuke.

Ce dernier sourit.

- Et moi, je peux t'appelais Naruto ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Alors, Naruto est-ce que tu t'amuses ?

- Oui.

- Hu hu, tant mieux, je suis content.

Naruto rougit et enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun afin de cacher ses rougeurs plus que voyantes. Et là, ce fut au tour de Sasuke de rougir, à cause du souffle chaud du blond contre sa peau, lui donnant des frissons.

- Naruto.

À son prénom susurré à son oreille d'une façon si sensuelle, Naruto eut un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale et répondit d'une voix tremblante.

- O-oui ?

- Accepterais-tu d'être celui à mes côtés ?

- Que ? Sa...Sasuke ?

- J'ai fait mon choix, et il se porte sur toi, Naruto.

- Mais… on se connait à peine et…

- Raison de plus, apprenons à nous connaître, ajouta Sasuke précipitamment, avant que le blond n'ait pu se défiler.

Naruto garda le silence quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à la proposition du brun. C'est vrai que ses arguments étaient bons et le blond ne trouvait rien à y redire. De plus, Sasuke était vraiment beau et lui aussi voulait être avec le brun et apprendre à faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

- D'accord.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux ? Demanda Sasuke plus que ravi par la réponse qu'il venait d'entendre.

- O....Oui, confirma le blond plus rouge que jamais par la réaction du brun.

Sasuke sourit et se décolla un peu du blond pour se mettre face à lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, et s'avança jusqu'à cette bouche entre-ouverte, ne demandant qu'à être embrassée. Ce qu'il fît sans attendre une minute de plus. D'abord, d'un baiser chaste mais qui devint très vite passionné. Sasuke caressa de sa langue la lèvre inférieure du blond, qui entre-ouvrit la bouche, alors le brun fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de ce dernier, jouant avec sa langue. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le regard brillant. Puis, tout à coup, ils entendirent des applaudissements. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent toute le foule tournée dans leur direction, s'étant arrêtée de danser pour les regarder, et applaudir le choix de l'héritier.

Ce dernier sourit et prit la main d'un Naruto rougissant et l'emmena dans un endroit plus calme. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Sasuke ouvrit une porte, qui menait à sa chambre. Il entra à l'intérieur et entraîna le blond à sa suite. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent comme la première fois. Sasuke porta le blond et le posa sur le lit, où il l'allongea, se mettant au-dessus de lui. Il mit fin au baiser et fixa le blond. Puis, il approcha sa main du masque, voulant enfin voir en entier ce visage dont il ne doutait pas de la beauté. Il glissa un doigt en dessous et le retira. Et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements et lui coupa le souffle. Car le visage qu'il vit était le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il voyait ses yeux qui étaient encore plus beaux sans le masque, les rayons de la lune se reflétant dedans. Cette peau dorée, ce nez fin et droit, les rougeurs sur ses joues, marquées de trois fines cicatrices ressemblant à des moustaches de félin, ses cils longs et fins, cachant un peu ses yeux.

Il caressa ce visage de sa main.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique… tu es encore plus beau que je ne me l'imaginais.

- Toi aussi, tu es beau, répondit simplement le blond avec un sourire et tendre et quelques rougeurs.

Naruto prit le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains et l'amena à lui, l'embrassant.

Puis Sasuke commença à dévêtir Naruto, lui enlevant son costume et le jetant à côté, ne le laissant qu'en boxer, qu'il finit par enlever.

Il lécha chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, mordillant les mamelons durcis par le plaisir, léchant ce ventre parfait, et suçota le contour du nombril de Naruto avant d'y insérer sa langue. Puis, il descendit et lécha la verge du blond, qui gémit encore plus, lâchant un râle de plaisir lorsque Sasuke prit son sexe en bouche. Ce dernier entama un va et viens tout en portant trois de ses doigts à la bouche du blond qui y infligea les même vas et viens effectués sur lui.

Puis, les jugeant assez lubrifiés, le brun retira ses doigts de la bouche du blond et les dirigea vers l'intimité de Naruto. Il inséra un premier doigt et Naruto se crispa. Sasuke lâcha la verge de l'Uzumaki et se mit à la hauteur de son visage.

- Détend-toi chaton, sinon tu vas avoir mal.

- O...Oui.

Il embrassa Naruto et, de son autre main, prit le sexe de Naruto et y imprima un vas et viens, tout en bougeant son doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci se détendit vite et Sasuke put insérer un deuxième doigt. Il entama des vas et viens lents et réguliers, habituant Naruto à cette présence gênante, et il chercha ce point en chaque homme qui fera monter son ange au septième ciel. Au bout de quelques vas et viens , Naruto cria de plaisir, se cambrant sur ces doigts en lui et bougea du bassin afin de toucher de nouveau sa prostate, à l'aide des doigts de Sasuke. Celui-ci sourit, victorieux et effleura à nouveau ce point, faisant de nouveau crier son blond.

Puis Naruto appela Sasuke d'une voix chaude et sensuel qui fit se dresser encore plus le sexe de Sasuke, déjà bien excité.

- Sasu....mh....v-viens maintenant...ah..

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui....ah…

- Bien.

Sasuke enleva ses doigts et fit s'assoir Naruto sur ses cuisses, au dessus de sa verge, qu'il lubrifia de salive. Et, tout doucement, il fit entrer son sexe dans l'intimité du blond, jusqu'à la garde.

Puis, il commença à bouger doucement pour ne pas faire mal à son ange. Mais, bien vite, Naruto supplia Sasuke d'aller plus vite.

- Sasu....mh ...AH... plus....ah

- Plus....quoi ....ah....mh....chaton ?

- Plus vite....mh...aa...plus..fort !

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et accéléra la cadence, jusqu'à pilonner le blond qui criait de plaisir sans retenue.

- Ah.....Naru....chaton...je vais....jouir.

- Mh...moi ...AH...aussi.

Sasuke attrapa le sexe de Naruto et y imprima le même vas et viens qu'en lui. Et les emmena tous les deux dans la jouissance. Sasuke se déversa à l'intérieur de Naruto et ce dernier entre leur deux ventres.

Sasuke se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de Naruto, les recouvrant du drap et prit le blond dans ses bras, qui s'y blottit, tel un chat.

- Naruto, je sais que je te connais à peine mais je veux te dire quelque chose. Je t'aime... je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit simplement Naruto, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire car il ressentait exactement la même chose que Sasuke.

- Comment ça se fait à ton avis…? On s'aime alors que l'on vient à peine de se rencontrer. C'est fou, quand même !

- Je crois que ça s'appelle le coup de foudre.

- Ahahahahah, oui, je crois que c'est ça.

Naruto bailla et se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Sasuke qui resserra son étreinte.

- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

- Bonne nuit, mon cœur.

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

*****

En bas, sur le balcon, un certain brun aux cheveux longs fulminait dans son coin, pestant contre cet Uchiha de malheur qui lui avait volé ce magnifique blond aux yeux bleus. Se remémorant la scène de leur baiser en jurant encore une fois contre l'autre brun. Il serra les poings puis sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un autre brun, ressemblant fortement à Sasuke.

- Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le premier brun, toujours irrité.

- Moi ? Rien de spécial. Juste voir ce que tu faisais dans ton coin, à pester contre je ne sais qui.

- Contre ton frère.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il m'a volé ma proie.

- Ta proie ? Tu veux parler du joli blond aux yeux bleus qu'il embrassait ?

- Oui.

- Je vois.

Neji s'était de nouveau retourné et regardait le jardin, ne faisant pas attention à Itachi. Celui-ci en profita pour s'approcher discrètement de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Que ? Itachi ? Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Moi ? Je te réconforte, bien sûr, susurra Itachi en léchant le cou à la peau opaline, arrachant un frisson à Neji.

- Ah....mh....Itachi.

Ce dernier sourit et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Neji qu'il mordilla et suçota avant de dire d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

- Je t'aime, Neji. Depuis toujours. Et, je compte bien te le prouver.

- Que ?....mh...c'est vrai ?....ah

- Oui, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je désire te toucher, t'embrasser et te faire l'amour.

- Ah....Itachi…, fut la seule réponse encore compréhensible que Neji fut capable de prononcer.

Itachi retourna Neji et l'embrassa avec passion puis le souleva et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille où ils firent l'amour pendant des heures. Rêvant, tout comme Naruto et Sasuke, à un avenir heureux ensemble.

Fin.

* * *

- **Sasuke** : J'aime bien cet OS.

- **Shana, les yeux écarquillés, qui n'en croit pas ses pauvres petites oreilles** : Que… c'est vrai ?

- **Sasuke** : Bah oui.

- **Shana qui touche le front de Sasuke** : Tu...tu es malade Sasuke ? Je crois que c'est grave là, parce que tu viens de me faire un compliment, là, t'es au courant ?

- **Sasuke qui retire la main de Shana avec son air las** : Je ne suis pas malade, lâche-moi. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer une de tes fics ?

- **Shana** : Si, si ! C'est seulement que ça me surprend. Je ne suis pas habituée à ça venant de toi.

- **Sasuke, se renfrognant** : Oui, bah c'est bon, n'en fais pas toute une affaire.

- **Shana toute heureuse** : Merci Sasuke, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

- **Sasuke, sharingan enclenchés** : Oh c'est bon, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes !!!

- **Shana** : Oh excuse-moi Sasu, c'est l'émotion ! ^^ Bon et bien je vous laisse, chers lecteurs. Et j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus. N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, please ! ^^


End file.
